


Sweet Kiss

by ACuckoo



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACuckoo/pseuds/ACuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Teddie indulge in a little bit of kissing and a little bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kiss

"Kiss me. Kiss me please."

Yosuke blinked at Teddie, who was staring at him from his place on the floor. This was the one time Yosuke had actually done what he said he was going to do, which was crawl in his bed, open his textbook, and study. He had been at it for five minutes, five whole minutes, until he heard Teddie's voice.

"Kiss me."

No one else had heard Teddie sound like that. His normally high and happy voice was soft and needy. His wide blue eyes were thinner now, staring desperately at the other. Yosuke almost chuckled.

"Why do you want me to kiss you so badly?"

Teddie lowered his head, looking around at the various toys and trinkets Yosuke had gotten for him to keep him entertained. He spent most of the day by himself while Yosuke was at school and everyone knew how easy it was for Teddie to get lonely.

"You didn't kiss me today. You came inside and went straight to studying. That's not like you. Did I... Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Teddie...." Yosuke sighed as he tossed his book aside. He should have known he wouldn't be getting any studying done. He never did.

He opened his arms to the other and smiled when Teddie immediately jumped into them. He snuggled into Yosuke's chest, curling up at tightly as he could.

"You didn't upset me, Teddie bear. I just wanted to try to study for once. Really, that's all."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Nope. I guess I'll try to study with Yu another time. For now I'll just... Spend my time with you. And give you kisses."

"Kisses!" That loud, excited voice was the one everyone else was more familiar with. Yosuke finally did laugh when Teddie puckered his lips, waiting for Yosuke to do the same. Of course it wouldn't be so easy...

There was a whine, then a pout, then a soft whisper of, "why won't you kiss me?"

There was a bit of guilt residing in Yosuke for not outright kissing the other. It was so much more fun to play with him though! It was easy to tease Teddie and Yosuke never failed to take advantage of that.

"Because I'm looking at you."

"Looking at me?"

"Mhm...." He took in every aspect of the one in his arms. He admired his beautiful eyes, his cute hair, his full lips, his thin body. When they all first saw Teddie as a human, they all agreed that he was very attractive, but Yosuke... Yosuke couldn't stop staring at him. He was gorgeous. Even after all this time the other's beauty still mesmerized him. Not that Teddie was completely aware of that.

"You're being mean, Yosuke!"

"How am I being mean??"

"You won't kiss me!"

"I never said I wouldn't."

"But you're not!"

Yosuke just shook his head as he began unbuttoning Teddie's shirt. The other let him, just like he always did. Somehow it was always him that ended up with his clothes off first.

The shirt came off and Teddie stared at it for a few moments before returning his attention to Yosuke.

"You prefer to kiss me with my clothes off?"

"I'll kiss you with or without your clothes on. It doesn't matter to me."

Teddie curled up more in Yosuke's arms, placing soft kisses along his collar bone. "Remember when I kissed you in front of everyone. I didn't know it was such a big deal. No one told me I couldn't kiss people like that."

Yosuke chuckled at the memory, nodding as Teddie started to undo his shirt as well. "I'm pretty sure they all thought you were kissing me because it seemed like fun, not because you liked me."

"I had talked to Chie-chan about it though. I told her that when you were around or when I thought of you that I got these warm feelings inside of me. She said to kiss you and that after I did I would know if I loved you or not."

"Don't ever listen to Chie."

"I still don't really understand love."

Yosuke shrugged, lightly trailing his fingers through Teddie's hair. "You don't have to understand it. Most people don't. Just know that I love you and that I love being with you. That's the only thing you need to worry about."

"Okay... I love you too, Yosuke. Now... Will you kiss me?"

There was barely a nod before Yosuke pressed his lips against the other's. They spent the remainder of the day in one another's arms; their kisses were relaxed, calm, and perfect for their lazy day together.

**Author's Note:**

> A very lazy story that I wrote on a lazy day. Not much to it, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Simplicity at it's best hahah!


End file.
